


Office Memos

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Collection of one shots set in the Post-its and Paperclips verse.





	Office Memos

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #76 "We have to be quick". I really love how this turned out and I hope you all find it just as amusing.

“Good afternoon, lovely,” Robin chimes from the doorway, leaning against the jamb with his signature smirk adorning his face. 

 

Glancing up from where she’s scribbling notes, sketching out and brainstorming ideas for a print ad campaign she’s working on, Regina smiles, pleased. But then, seeing Robin usually has that effect on her, and he’s always a welcome distraction late in the day when energy is waning. 

 

“Hello,” she greets. “How can I help you today, Mr. Locksley?” Her tone is all flirtatious sass, egged on when Robin groans quietly and slips inside, discreetly shutting the door behind him. She knows what it does to him when she calls him that, particularly here, in the office. Gets them both all hot and bothered, and she shouldn’t tease him so, except, well, she needs some form of entertainment to power through the next hour and it’s so much fun to torment him. 

 

Robin crosses the length of her office in a few long strides, coming to stand on the opposite side of her desk, leaning both palms on the wooden surface and ducking his head down so he’s hovering closer to her, breath ghosting across her lips, that pine scent drifting her way as he says, “As a matter of fact, I was hoping you could help with a consultation on something. Check your email, beautiful.”

 

Shifting her focus away from the stray thought that his stubble has grown out a bit more this week, making him look even sexier, she asks, “Is this for the Belfrey account?” They’ve been working together on that one for a month now, Gold no longer pitting them against each other when they work so much better  _ with _ one another. Regina’s eyes flicker up to Robin’s clear blue ones, amusement twinkling in them as she chuckles and turns to her computer, clicking a few buttons to bring up her email. 

 

Sure enough, there’s one from Robin. Sent ten minutes ago. A calendar request with nothing but a string of dots in the subject line followed by a few question marks. Side-eyeing him curiously, noting the mischievous grin as he watches her, Regina shakes her head and double clicks to open it. As she reads the body of the message, her initial reaction is pure and utter mirth, laughter bubbling out of her throat as she scans over the words again. 

 

_ Fuck your fiancé _

 

He’s scheduled them a quickie during working hours, set for precisely four o’clock. A quick glance down to the corner of her screen shows 4:03 on the clock, and she bites her lower lip and looks back to Robin. 

 

Lifting one brow, Regina looks up at him with simultaneous interest and bemusement. “Really? Here? Now? Robin, it’s the middle of the afternoon.” 

 

“So?” he counters, grinning widely and wickedly as he rounds the desk and reaches out a hand to pull Regina to her feet, until her body is flush against his. One hand lifts to run his fingers through her hair while the other traces patterns at the small of her back. 

 

It’s not as if they’ve never taken a bit of  _ personal _ time during the work day before, memories of several delicious soirées in the supply closet coming to mind. And he wants her, has been wound up all day thinking about her in this outfit. She knows what those tight pencil skirts and plunging necklines do to him. Watching her dress this morning, and just the glimpse he’d caught of her in the kitchen on his way into a meeting earlier, hadn’t been enough, and he’s been chained to his desk since.  

 

It’s a busy time for them both, working on major accounts, taking on new ones and they’ve done nothing more than collapse in the evenings after checking off the basics of dinner and bath time and reading until Roland conks out for the better part of a week now. 

 

There’s been no time for just the two of them. He misses her. Being with her, and Robin doesn’t see why they shouldn’t indulge themselves a bit. 

 

And he’s free now (for today at least), has just submitted the final draft of a campaign to Gold and is ready to celebrate in the best way he can think of. Plus, thanks to Ashley, he knows Regina’s nothing left on her calendar for the day, no meetings or appointments scheduled. There’s a bit of a thrill to the idea as well, taking her here, in her office, on her desk. Robin’s hand drops to skim along her hip now, thumb stroking as the other inches downward toward her ass, cupping it in his palm with a knowing little wiggle of his brows. 

 

They shouldn’t. It’s entirely unprofessional. And she needs to get these sketches finished. 

 

But, god, she wants him. Misses him just as much as he’s missed her. It’s been over a week since the last time they’ve had sex and while reasonably she knows that’s not all that long, it does nothing to dissipate the dull throbbing between her thighs at the mere idea. 

 

“I want to take you on this desk, finger you until you’re wet and just on the edge and then make you cry out while you come around my cock,” he continues, licking his bottom lip distractingly. “What do you say, milady?” Robin questions, “You up for it?” giving her ass cheek a squeeze for good measure. 

 

She hesitates another few seconds, considering. But, well, who can resist an offer like that? 

 

Fuck. Why the hell not? 

 

“Fine, but we have to be quick,” Regina orders, voice already breathless with anticipation and desire as she presses herself closer to him, tugging him backward by the tie around his neck as she sits down on the edge of her desk. 

 

Robin doesn’t need to be told twice. He dives in for a frantic kiss, teeth dragging along her bottom lip as he groans against her mouth. Something he’s waited all day to be able to indulge in. His fingers make quick work of the top three buttons of her blouse while Regina deepens the kiss. Her nails scratch bluntly at the base of his neck, gripping onto the short hair there. 

 

Then Robin pulls away, moving to suck hot, open-mouthed kisses to the underside of her ear, along her jawline and down to her neck where Regina’s pulse thuds beneath his lips. His tongue does a lovely swirl against her skin, in the hollow of her throat, and she can’t stop the low moan that escapes as she lets her head fall back in delight. “Mmmm, yes. Feels so good, babe.” 

 

Thoroughly focused on his task, Robin smiles, stubble tickling her skin as the corners of his mouth tip up and he repeats the action one more time before he’s moving lower, licking over the swells of her breasts. She’s wearing a lacey bright red bra and the hint of it beneath her navy blouse is a tantalizing sight. 

 

Her hands are busy as well, roaming the expanse of Robin’s back and shoulders, down along his biceps and up to his head to hold him in place. Her legs wrap around his waist, and the hard press of his erection to her center when she tightens them around him even more, one heel slipping off her foot to fall with a thunk to the floor, has that well of need demanding more. Greedy for every sensation he’s capable of creating inside her. 

 

Regina’s fingers fumble for the buckle of Robin’s belt as he leans her further back on her desk, crushing papers and sending her pen rolling across the surface to slip over the edge. His mouth covers hers again, and Regina sweeps her tongue into his mouth, moaning softly as the taste of him fills her, one of his hands cupping her breast while the other edges the hem of her skirt a little higher. 

 

One of his hands slips between her thighs, inching upward and upward toward where she’s already wet for him, where she needs his touch the most. Regina’s just managed to slide the zipper of his slacks down, knuckles brushing over the hard bulge of his cock through his boxer briefs when the distinctive click of her doorknob sounds. 

 

“Hey, sister, what the hell is—” Leroy’s voice echoes through the room, coming to an abrupt halt when he catches sight of them laid out on her desk in such a compromising position.

 

Shit. They’d forgotten to lock the door. 

 

“Jesus! My eyes!” he exclaims with a grunt, quickly covering them as a scowl covers his face and the two of them frantically try to right themselves, pulling zippers and shirts closed as Robin’s hand retreats from beneath her skirt. “Don’t you two have any damn dignity? How the fuck am I supposed to unsee that? Keep it in your pants till working hours are over for Christ sake.”

 

He slams her office door with a bang, muttering something about indecency under his breath, and Regina squeezes her eyes shut in mortification. “I’m never going to be able to look him in the eye ever again.” Robin merely chuckles, shoulders shaking as he tucks his face into her neck. “It’s not funny, Robin!” she scolds, smacking him on the shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he tells her, lifting his head to meet her eyes, though he doesn’t look apologetic in the least, “but it’s a little funny.” Robin steps between her legs again, cupping her cheek in his palm and adding, “At least it wasn’t Gold. Or Mary.” 

 

Oh god. Okay, alright, that would have been even more embarrassing, so, yes, it could have been worse, she supposes. She’ll take Leroy catching them over either of those options. “I guess you’re right,” Regina concedes, lifting a single brow when Robin’s hands begin to caress along her side again, over her thighs. “What are you doing?” 

 

Robin’s thumb circles her hip bone, dipping his index finger between the band of her skirt and her blouse. It takes a minute before he answers, hands brushing lightly over her and stirring her senses up again, “I don’t believe we were finished, love.” 

 

Regina’s jaw slackens as she stares at that damn adorable smirk on Robin’s face. “You can’t be serious.” 

 

“I am quite serious,” Robin counters, dipping his mouth to kiss along her jaw up to her ear where he swirls his tongue over her lobe, sucking on it gently and making her shiver. “Despite the… interruption, I still want you. Just like this.” He draws back then, looking down at her and the adorable flush to her skin, the way her shirt gaps open still to reveal teasing glimpses of her lingerie. 

 

Need tightens sharply in his belly. 

 

She’s the picture of temptation. Seductive and desirable without even trying, and Robin finds her damn near irresistible, location and circumstances be damned. “You’re gorgeous,” he tells her reverently, adoringly, “And I love you,” as he moves in for a kiss to sway her. 

 

How is it that this man can distract her so easily? 

 

Regina hums into it, palm grasping at his cheek while heat slowly spreads through her limbs, heating her blood with renewed vigor. Clearly, she’s lost her mind because she’s actually considering it. Or maybe she’s just so needy, has missed feeling him like this so much she doesn’t care. 

 

Her resolve wavers. Damn him. She’s still wet, still wants to feel him inside her, to be taken the way he’d promised her. When Robin nips at her collarbone in that way that she loves, Regina gasps and relents. 

 

“Go lock the damn door this time.” 


End file.
